


[Podfic] Eden

by Literarion



Series: [Podfic] Fantasies [11]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:08:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28412157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Literarion/pseuds/Literarion
Summary: ”...I’m not sure whether you knew it or not, but you very much tempted me.”Crowley glanced over at him, his eyes wide. “I did?”“Oh, yes, indeed.”“But I wasn’t even trying to tempt you.””I know that. And even if you had tried to tempt me, I’d have been too afraid to do anything at that time. But I spent many, many years thinking about what it might have been like if you had tempted me and I’d given in. It's been quite the fantasy for me ever since.”One corner of Crowley’s mouth quirked up into a smirk. “A fantasy, you say?”“Yes,” Aziraphale answered primly, his hands on his lap. “It’s been a long-standing sexual fantasy of mine.”
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: [Podfic] Fantasies [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984222
Kudos: 8
Collections: Good Omens Podfics





	[Podfic] Eden

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Eden](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25068613) by [Caedmon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caedmon/pseuds/Caedmon). 



> Music: [Terra Mystica by Alexander Nakarada ](https://filmmusic.io/song/4905-terra-mystica) ([CC-BY 4.0](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/4.0/))
> 
> With thanks to Grin for beta, as always <3

#  [Listen on Anchor](https://anchor.fm/literarion/episodes/Fantasies-10-Eden-eobgr6)

##  [Download from archive.org](https://archive.org/details/fantasies-10-eden)


End file.
